


A Pleasant Surprise

by BadWifeSteff



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWifeSteff/pseuds/BadWifeSteff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel is home for Christmas. She did not see the surprise coming that someone special has planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_HotEvilLawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_HotEvilLawyer/gifts).



Finally. It's Christmas. I am glad to escape law school for the holidays. Law school and mainly professor Keating's class. For now it really looks as if we got away with murder, but it's still heavy on my mind. I still feel bad about it, but then again for now there wasn't even a murder investigation. For now Sam is just a missing person, his supposed flight a sign of guilt for murdering Lila Stangard. If we are all lucky it will stay like this. It does seem like his body disappeared undetected for now.

I stare out of the window of my room at my parent's fancy New York apartment. Coming back here feels weird, I haven't lived here the last years while going to college. I have gotten used to my own life, and being back with my parents feels like a step back. Though I am happy to see Mom again. Dad is still very busy with work so that has not changed at all. He went back to the office right after dinner. On Christmas. I talked some with Mom, but she had been tired and went to bed early. 

My phone rings and I stare at the caller ID screen. Thinking for the thousandth time that I need to change the picture because this is highly inappropriate. Still it gives me a little thrill every time and I can't help but smile. Frank is after all the good part of my life right now. After I had found out he had a girlfriend I was so angry at him. I know that it makes me kind a hypocrite, as I was still with Kan when I already slept with Frank. But I can't forget the humiliation of being caught with him by his beautiful, wordily looking girlfriend. I did break up with Kan almost right after that, still determined though that I wouldn't go on seeing Frank - even though he had promised he'd broken up with Sasha right after she found us. But he had been persistent. And so I had finally agreed on seeing him again. 

I pick up the phone. 

"Hey Frank."

"Hey Laurel. Merry Christmas."

I smile softly. 

"Merry Christmas to you, as well. So, what are you doing right now?"

"Nothing much. I would rather be with you actually."

I sigh. I would rather be with him, too, but I had to come see my parents for Christmas, and we were not really at the "introduce him to my highly conservative and strict parents" phase yet. We had discussed it and had agreed there. 

"I know the feeling. I'll be back soon enough." 

He clears his throat. 

"Well, about that, I need to tell you something and I don't want you to be mad. Will you promise me not to be mad?" 

I narrow my gaze. What is he up to now, this can't be good. He's normally pretty straight forward and blunt, crass even. So him needing to prepare me for what was to come like this was highly uncharacteristic of him and made me worry a little. 

"Frank, what did you do?" 

"Uhm, I might or might not be standing outside your parent’s house right now." 

I gasp. 

"YOU WHAT?" I yell into the phone and jump up to look out of the window. My heart starts racing as I see him standing there, he is scanning the building front, trying to find behind which window I am. 

"What.... how...." 

I can't grasp it. Where did he even know the address from, let alone how could he really be here? My mind was contrasted between wanting to race out and hug and kiss him until we were both out of breath. But then again, I could not have him in here without my parents noticing, or could I? 

"I missed you so badly. I know we agreed that it would be too early to meet your parents. But I couldn't help it and thought you'd maybe like the surprise. You can just come on down and give m e a quick kiss, and then I'll be on my way again.”

My mind jumps into gear. 

"No you won't be! That would be ridiculous. Come up, I'll let the doorman know to let you through, it's the 5th floor, apartment 5C." 

I'm making the call to the doorman and then wait for him by the door, glad I'm still clothed in my simple cut but elegant black dress rather than my PJs. 

I see him walk towards me and his face splits into a huge grin, his pace quickening. I gesture for him to be quiet and follow me, he does so, taking his shoes off by the door but taking them with. As soon as we are inside my room he pushes me up against the closed door, kissing me hungrily. I kiss him back, sighing in approval. I don't know how long it actually lasts, could be 2 minutes, could be 10, but eventually he lets go of me just enough so he can look into my eyes. 

"You look amazing. You should wear dresses like this more often." 

I laugh. 

"It's not really office appropriate though." 

He nods. 

"Good point. How about I take you out more, to some fancy restaurants?"

I grin and try to fake my best septic look.

"Oh, so you can show off your hot newest conquest, hm?" 

His eyes narrow. 

"Yes. So I can rip the head off every guy in the room that is staring at you. And I bet there will be many." 

"Oh I see. So you are the only one allowed to stare?" It's fun to tease him like this. 

He nods and pulls me closer again, starting to nibble on the skin of my throat. 

"Yes exactly. I'm allowed to stare..."

His hands start to wander down over my hips and to the back, squeezing my ass. 

".....and touch...."

He is kissing me again, his fingers finding the zipper of my dress and lowering it slowly.

"... and to take your clothes off you and then fuck you senseless." 

I sigh and shudder as his bare hands are stroking the curves of my hips now inside the dress. 

"Yes." I just breathlessly moan, as a reply to what he said as well as what his hands are doing. He's taking the dress off me slowly, and I admire his willpower. I know he wants to rip it off me, and I wouldn't even have cared right now. But it's maybe for the better like this, as we need to be quiet even though the apartment is big enough and my parent's bedroom is far to the other side. 

I start to tug at his clothes, pushing his coat off, then the suit jacket. He looks positively drool-worthy in his fancy clothes but to get him out of those is always such a struggle. I unbutton his vest and send it to the floor as well. His shirt is next and I sigh happily as I finally feel his bare skin under my fingers, touch his smooth muscular body. 

He is in turn taking my bra off me, leaving me in only my panties and my thigh highs. I mentally congratulate myself for choosing my nicest pair. And for thoroughly shaving like I know drives him crazy. I've picked it up as a habit by now to always be perfectly groomed, because it's something I can do easy enough and it gives me a little thrill. As if he can read my mind he sinks to his knees in front of me, placing a soft kiss to my belly, hooking his fingers into my panties and pulling them down. A shiver runs through me and then all I can do is grit my teeth and hold on to his shoulders, so I won't fall to the floor – or scream so loud the whole building would hear. It takes a lot of concentration and willpower though because he's good at this and he knows how to get to me. The way he is flicking his tongue over me speaks of that he has every intention to make me come hard and quick. My fingers curl so hard into his shoulders they might leave marks there – not that Frank seems to care. He's relentlessly sucking and licking and I can't help but whimper in pleasure. When I am already panting like I can't take much more he shoves three fingers into me roughly, and I don't care either because it feels so good and at the same time like it's not enough. 

“Yes, this feels so good, more.” I pant, needing him to make me come.

He's complying to my pleas, pumping his fingers in and out of me rapidly while sucking hard on my clit. I finally come with a not all that muffled cry, unable to hold it back. I am very glad to be held up by him and the door because my knees buckle under the pleasure and I temporarily feel too weak to stand up on my own. 

Frank wipes his face with one hand and stands up from the floor, pulling me to him and into his arms, picking me up in a fluid motion like I weigh nothing at all. He sets me down on the bed where I just remain unmoving, still panting and too content to move. I know that this is far from over and I don't mind, I just need 2 minutes to catch my breath. Frank knows me well enough by now, I hear him taking the rest of his clothes off, then coming over to me on the bed. He takes my thigh highs off, gently kissing the insides of my legs. It tickles, and I can't help but giggle a little. 

He's kissing a path up my body then, and I spread my legs in invitation, one he gladly takes as he settles between my legs. I can feel his erection press against my upper thigh and sigh with the pleasant anticipation, as he starts kissing my breasts. He takes his time, his tongue running slow circles around my taunt nipples. I start to get impatient, ever since I met him one orgasm never seems enough anymore. Like, it's such a good feeling, it's not enough to have only once. Also, the second time is usually even better than the first. 

He's finally aligning with me and I arch my back so he's gonna have better access. And then I feel him, pushing inside me with a low moan, burying himself to the hilt right away and I moan as well. I love this feeling of him stretching me like this, just on the scale of still being pleasurable, especially when I'm so wet and turned on like I am now. He starts moving right away, setting a pace that has us both panting and moaning in no time. It feels amazing, I cling to him and match my movements to his, enjoying how he's driving me towards my next climax. I moan loudly and suddenly he stops, as I open my eyes to look up at him his expression is wicked. 

“What....why did you stop?” I hiss. 

He shakes his head and starts to pull out of me. 

“You're being too loud, love. We will need to shut you up.” 

Before I can say something to that he's flipped me over so that I'm on my stomach, he's kneeling behind me and I look back over my shoulder, taking in his wicked grin. It's probably a good idea to do it like this. So I flatten my chest against the bed while lifting my ass in the air, burying my face into the pillow. 

“Good girl.” I hear him purr behind me and then he's inside of me again, fucking me hard right away. I am really glad for the pillow now because my screams of pleasure still sound loud to my own ears. I get completely lost in the feeling, sobbing and panting, rocking against him in my attempt to have him even deeper. He grips my hips even tighter and picks his pace up and that does it for me, I howl and cry out as I feel him being there as well, pumping his hips hard while he releases himself into me. 

We both collapse and he pulls out of me, coming to rest next to me and pulling me close. I sigh and turn in his embrace, so we are face to face and share a gentle and soft kiss. 

“That was a nice Christmas surprise.” 

I say with a grin. He nods and kisses me again. 

“I'm glad you liked it. It was a spontaneous idea. I was lonely, so I just jumped into my car and drove.”

I shake my head. 

“You are a crazy man, Frank Delfino. But I think I like that.” 

“Hmn, crazy for you. In case you haven't noticed yet. So, when will you be coming back?”

I contemplate it for a moment. The plan had been to leave the day after tomorrow. But now that he's here, maybe this is the right time to introduce him to my parents after all. They will be shocked I assume but I am not a 16 anymore.

“How about this, if you are not scared to face my parents tomorrow I will introduce you and you can have breakfast with us. It will be completely awkward and painful but that's the standard procedure and bound to happen anyway at some point. Then we can leave together.” 

He stares at me unbelieving, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree. 

“I can't think of something I'd like to do more.” 

“Well ok, then. While you are going to take a shower tomorrow and dress up I will go prepare them that we had a last minute, overnight visitor.”

He pulls me close and kisses me, turning me over so he's on top again, covering me with his warm body. 

“Sounds good. But if I am to shower in the morning, I think I need some more exercise now.” 

He points out jokingly. 

I laugh as well and we start kissing and making out. It's the early morning hours when we are finally falling asleep, thoroughly exhausted but really happy.


End file.
